Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are the technology of forming micro-structures with mechanical and electronic features. The MEMS device may comprise a plurality of elements (e.g., movable elements) for achieving mechanical functionality. In addition, the MEMS device may comprise a variety of sensors that sense various mechanical signals such as pressure, inertial forces and the like, and convert the mechanical signals into their corresponding electrical signals.
For example, a MEMS device having an accelerometer may comprise a proof mass, which is attached to the structure of the MEMS device. In response to the influence of external accelerations, the proof mass may deflect from its neutral position and move relative to the structure of the MEMS device. A sensor is employed to detect the relative motion between the proof mass and the structure of the MEMS device. In addition, the sensor may generate an electrical signal proportional to the motion strength of the proof mass.
In order to reduce the cost of manufacturing and packaging of MEMS systems, MEMS systems may comprise both micromechanical devices and electronic circuits. More particularly, the micromechanical devices and the electronic circuits such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices may be fabricated in the same manufacturing process and both devices may be bonded together through suitable bonding techniques such as eutectic bonding and the like.
MEMS applications include motion sensors, pressure sensors, printer nozzles and the like. Other MEMS applications include inertial sensors such as accelerometers for measuring linear acceleration and gyroscopes for measuring angular velocity. Moreover, MEMS applications may extend to optical applications such as movable mirrors, and radio frequency (RF) applications such as RF switches and the like.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.